


In Bloom

by Light_It_On_Fire



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Patton Owns and Works in a Flower Shop, Roman and Virgil are Engaged, Virgil is his Employee, Weddings, flower shop au, logan and roman are brothers, meet cute, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_It_On_Fire/pseuds/Light_It_On_Fire
Summary: Patton is eager to go home after a long day at his flowers shop, Hart's Flowers. However, a last minute customer might convince him to stay a little while longer.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	In Bloom

“Thank you for shopping at Hart’s Flowers!”

Patton smiled at the young woman exiting the shop. Once she was out of sight, he sighed, taking off his apron.

The shop really should have closed a half-hour ago, but the young woman had come in five minutes from closing, wanting a large bouquet of flowers. Patton didn’t have the heart to turn her away. He had sent his employee, Virgil, home ten minutes after they were supposed to close after it became apparent that she would take her time making up her mind.

It had been late, and Virgil hadn’t been sleeping very well lately. He was engaged to a lovely young man named Roman and planning their wedding was taking up a lot of their time. They both wanted it to be perfect. 

Virgil had apologized to Patton but had said that they had wanted the wedding to be a smaller affair, and so had decided to not send out invitations to anyone who wasn't a direct family or very close friends. Patton had been slightly put out but had understood. He knew most people wouldn’t invite their boss to their wedding, but Virgil had been working at Patton shop for over three years while he went through college, and the two were close.)

After the woman had finally bought her flowers, (at least Patton made quite a bit of money off it) it was half-past nine. 

Patton’s back was turned toward the door as he counted out the money in the register, so he didn’t _see_ the new customer enter, but he certainly heard the doorbell jingle. 

A grimace flickered over his face for a moment, before he replaced it with a regretful smile. He turned around with an apology on his lips. “I’m sorry, but we’re-” 

He cut himself off when he saw the customer. 

The man looked like a stereotypical teacher, with a black polo shirt and blue tie, with blue genes. He had a strong, but not overly muscled build. And his eyes, flashing behind a pair of black glasses, were a startling blue. 

_Oh, god, Patton was so gay._

The man raised an eyebrow at Patton’s silence. “Are you closed? If you are, I can certainly come back tom-”

Patton squeaked and rushed to reassure the man. “We were, but I would be happy to assist you!”

The man sent him a small grateful smile. “I will endeavor to make this quick then. I need a bouquet for my younger brother, Roman. He recently announced his engagement-”

Here he was once more cut off by Patton’s delighted gasp. “Oh, his engagement to Virgil, right?”

Patton slapped a hand over his mouth at his excited outburst, then lowered it, smiling sheepishly at the confused and wary man in front of him. “Sorry, Virgil is one of my employees.”

“Ah, I see. Even better to assist me, then. I do not know much about the language of flowers, but I do know that my brother would greatly appreciate the sentiment of me getting him flowers with meaning. I did some research, and I believe that Gladiolus, which symbolizes congratulations, and Ivy, which symbolizes wedded love.” 

Patton was slightly shocked. Most people would not bother looking up which flowers they would want, much less their meaning. They would just assume that Patton would know. (And granted, Patton knew a few meanings, but not all.) It was slightly annoying. 

Patton realized that he had been gazing at the man for longer than was probably socially acceptable, so he shook himself out of his trance. The man was flushed red from Patton’s scrutiny. 

He turned even redder when Patton smiled flirtily at him and took a chance. “So you're pretty _and_ smart.”

There was no response from the man, as he seemed to be lost for words. Patton came out from behind the counter and led them over to the gladiolus. 

They made small talk as Patton helped the man, who he learned was named Logan Berry. He had gotten over his embarrassment, (which had been very adorable, Paton thought), and had no problem talking with Patton. 

Logan was a professor at a university, and taught physics. He lived not too far away from here, but far enough that he had yet to congratulate his brother on his engagement in person. 

Most importantly, when Patton subtly pried about a partner, Logan simply shook his head.

The two’s conversation petered to a close when Patton rang up the man’s purchases. There was a slightly awkward pause as Patton waited for the receipt to print. Patton desperately didn't want the conversation to end. He wants to know more about logan. He was interesting and witty, and able to make Patton laugh without even meaning to. It also didn’t hurt that he was easy on the eyes. 

He tried to think of a way to ensure that, if Logan was not objected to, they could possibly get together and chat some more. 

After he picked up the freshly printed receipt, he stopped before giving it to the man across the counter. Logan only looked at him funny, but Patton hardly paid attention to the confused look.

He grabbed a pen and quickly scribbled down his phone number. He held the slip of paper out for Logan to take. For the first time since he saw Logan, he felt uncertain. He could have read him wrong, and Logan wasn’t interested at all, but…

“Uh, for you. So you could tell me how Roman likes the flowers?” He trailed off.

Logan, for the first time that night, gave a small twitch of the lips, which almost seemed like a smile. He took the receipt.

“I’m sure I will, Patton.” 

~~~

Later, when Patton had finally finished cleaning up the shop and shutting everything down. He took a moment in his car to just relax from the long day. He couldn’t wait to get home and finally be able to slip into bed after such an exhausting day. 

As he leaned forward to turn on his car, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out, seeing one new message from an unknown number.

_Hello, Patton. This is Logan. You requested that I inform you of Roman’s reaction to the flowers. He reacted positively to them. Virgil also sends his thanks._

Patton's face split into a wide smile. He typed out a quick message and sent it, before slipping his phone back into his pocket and starting his car.

_Good, I’m glad! :)_

~~~

Several months later, Patton did, in fact, end up going to Virgil’s wedding, as Logan’s plus one.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!  
> I'm also on tumblr [@light-it-on-fire](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/light-it-on-fire)  
> My writing blog is [@sanders-sides-snippets-n-stories](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sanders-sides-snippets-n-stories)  
> My asks are always open, and Anon is turned on, come scream at me!


End file.
